Loving Enemies
by FinalFallenFantasy
Summary: Hayner tumbles out of a window only to be saved by the one guy he'd thought would happily watch him burn in Hell. Seifer/Hayner. Set the year after Roxas leaves Twilight Town, probably OOCness apologies . Rated for future lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Ok, my Seiner! Rated for future lemon, if there are enough reviews (ie 2, I don't have very high expectations cos I think I need to work on my descriptions which have all gone to pot during the last year)

**Disclaimer and warning: **Never have owned, still don't and: Shounen ai, future yaoi, falling from windows, Mickey Mouse underwear and Seifer.

* * *

Hayner lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Insomnia really wasn't all that great. He rolled onto his side and tried to get his body to realise it needed sleep. It wasn't listening. After another ten minutes of tossing and turning and being unable to coax himself into unconsciousness without bashing his own brains out, he leapt out and padded silently across the room to the window. Opening it, he leaned out, into the cool night air. Catching a movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head and saw Seifer strolling along, looking bored. _What's he doing out in the middle of the night?..._ Hayner asked himself, leaning out a little too far.

"W-whoa!" he scrabbled at the window frame to no avail, and found himself tumbling down towards the street. Wearing only his boxers. What an embarrassing way to die. And in front of Seifer, of all people. Then strong arms were catching him and his eyes flew open again.

"Next time don't forget the bungee cord." Seifer advised dryly, setting him on his feet. Hayner stared at him with wide eyes. His enemy, his rival… had just saved him from death by splat-on-the-pavement.

"I…" he was more than a little embarrassed to find himself speechless and shook his head, trying again. "Did you just…?"

"Save you from at the very least several broken limbs, yes." Seifer answered, frowning and looking a little confused by his flustered appearance. There was a drawn-out pause that Hayner sought to break.

"Er… thanks, I guess…" Hayner rubbed the back of his head, feeling that the situation was getting far too awkward. Seifer's gaze flicked downwards, then back up to meet his eyes before staring at Hayner's boxers.

"Mickey Mouse pants? Seriously?" Seifer asked incredulously, poking Hayner's hip before bursting into laughter. "Chicken Wuss wears Mickey Mouse boxers!"

"Hey." Hayner wrapped his arms around his middle, feeling self conscious. "Don't diss the King." He smirked, taking refuge in bad jokes. Seifer eventually straightened up and his laughter died away as he roughly wiped his eyes, still grinning.

"Well, at least one good thing came of you falling out of your window. I get to see you in your boxers."

"Hey, you can't blackmail me using my underwear!" Hayner protested. "That's low, man. Besides, your cronies'll wonder how you even saw me in my pants."

"I wasn't talking about blackmail, Hayner." Seifer replied, keeping a completely straight face. Hayner blinked, taken aback. Not least because Seifer had just called him by name, for the first time.

"Huh?" the taller boy leaned forwards, placing his hands on either side of Hayner's face. "W-what're you…?" Hayner trailed off, breathing faster and turning pink.

"Wondering why you're looking so flustered." Seifer murmured, eyes watching his lips rather than his eyes. Hayner knew he should really be hoping that this was some sort of joke, that he should probably punch the guy in the face and yell at him before storming back into the house, but… He felt a small, treacherous part of his mind straining forwards, desperately longing for Seifer to kiss him. But that wasn't right; he wasn't even gay. And Seifer was his arch nemesis. So why did he feel his heart beating faster as Seifer's face came closer? He could feel warm breath on his lips and half-closed his eyes in anticipation. There was a loud clatter and a cat suddenly shot across the road, startling them both away from each other. Seifer looked like he was waking up from a dream, shaking his head and blinking, looking around as though to see where he was. Hayner was still standing stock still, his mind trying to process what had just happened. By the time he'd gathered his scattered wits, Seifer was standing in his usual aggressive pose, glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Tell anyone about this and you're dead, Chicken Wuss." Then he pushed past, striding away into the night. Hayner turned and followed him with his eyes. _What just happened?... Does Seifer… like me?_ He wasn't as repulsed by the thought as he might have been; strangely he found that it didn't bother him at all. Whereas perhaps ten minutes ago… Something had changed. And he didn't know what. But whatever; he'd better get back inside before he was found outside in his underwear.

* * *

**AN:** So, whatcha think? Seifer's a little weird, I know; I still have to work out the kinks… Not in that way ¬_¬ Heheheh maybe in that way, then… ^^ But anyway, this is a strange little thing that popped into my head today when I read my first ever Seiner fanfic, which I now adore. Yaaaaaaaayyyy for Shounen Ai!! I'm not updating unless I get two or more reviews, I'm afraid. Not because I don't want to, but because I'm kinda focussing on finishing the first chapter of my Zemyx which I still haven't been able to put up. I've done the second and most of the other chapters, just not the first yet… Yes, I am weird that way. But it's easier for me, so ha! *leaps across room before smashing into wall*dammit. Eheh. Oh, btw, my interbutt connection has… gone somewhere private and done itself up the backside, to use polite wordies. So… this means I can't upload anything even vaguely… naughty… or my school will block my user and I'll lose my coursework and the only interbutts source I have until I recover my library card and I'll fail my exams and I'll be a dropout. And enough predicting the pessimistic future. Ok, I'm done. So, review or not; nice to know where I've gone wrong or right and flames are always read and either cried or laughed over or just given straight to Axel, who will use them. Unwisely. Bwahahahahaha beware!!! *throws down smoke bomb and disappears*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN:** Why hello there. ^^ Same warnings and disclaimers as last chapter, minus the windows and underwear. Ok, I lied: lime!! And I also lied: I know I said I wouldn't update til I had at least 2 reviews, but meh. This churned out straight afterwards so I'm probably posting them at the same time. It just proves I can never really stick to time limits. Eheh so that's why my coursework is late… Yeah, we'll go with that as an excuse: 'I'm too busy reading and writing fanfiction and I have no sense of deadline' heheheh

"Hey dreamer, you gonna look at me?" Hayner started and looked up to see Pence waving a hand in his face. "He's alive, Olette. Panic over."

"So what're you thinking about so intently?" Olette enquired, swinging her legs.

"N-nothin'." He rolled his shoulders and shook his head irritably. In truth, he'd been pondering Seifer's actions last night. "C'mon, let's do something." He stood, cracking his neck. "It's so boooring here." He complained. "We need to find somethin' to do."

"Well, we could always-" Olette started, but Hayner cut her off with a grin.

"Anything but the stupid report." Pence rolled his eyes good naturedly and smiled as Olette giggled. "C'mon, we have all summer to do that. What're we gonna do _now_?" when no suggestions came, he shrugged. "Fine. We could go to the beach."

"No money." Pence reminded him.

"Oh… yeah. Right, we're gonna have to get jobs some time soon so we can do stuff."

"You insinuatin' somethin'?" Hayner whipped around to see Seifer, Fuu and Rai all standing at the entrance.

"Get lost, Seifer, this is _our_ place." Pence said hotly, glaring. When Seifer simply smirked contemptuously, Olette moved to stand beside the photographer.

"Yeah, get lost, Seifer. Go play in the sand, little children." Fuu's eyes narrowed and Rai cracked his knuckles warningly. Hayner just caught Seifer's gaze and held it. When no protest or angry remark came from either of them, the other four turned to glance at them. Their faces matched almost perfectly; narrowed eyes, stubborn mouths and stony expressions. No words. Just a stare-down. Olette and Fuu sighed in unison before glaring daggers at each other. Several minutes went by, and neither of the two boys blinked. But Seifer was beginning to show signs of giving in, his eyes flickering between Hayner's, searching his gaze. As the others watched curiously, the taller male turned steadily pink, his breath quickening as his hands clenched and released over and over. Hayner's brown eyes remained calm and steady as he surveyed the teenager before him, until finally Seifer muttered,

"F-fuck you." And turned away to leave. Hayner couldn't help noticing that it lacked the usual venom and watched the older boy retreat with a frown on his face.

"Go Hayner." Pence remarked, slapping him on the back. "You actually managed to chase him off without fighting."

"Ice cream time!" Olette announced, almost magically producing three sea salt ice creams. But as they all sat down to enjoy the frozen blue popsicles, Hayner couldn't help wondering what had made Seifer so nervous just then.

As Hayner made his way home, dawdling as he kicked the pebbles along the road, he idly found himself pondering what it would be like to kiss a guy. Not that he'd really kissed any girls, either, but he was sure it would feel different. And it was a certain guy in particular that he was thinking about. Licking his lips absently, he glanced around, seeing no one. It wasn't that odd to see a deserted street in Twilight Town; after all, it was quite small. But he was glad of it, for once. It gave him space to think.

"Seifer…" he muttered. "What're you doing?" Seriously, that stupid, hormonal, teenage boy had to have been messing with him last night. Why would he try to kiss him, other than to humiliate him. _Because he might like you._ Hayner rolled his eyes at that stupid little voice of so-called 'reason'. Of course Seifer didn't like him. He'd tried to break Hayner's arm less than a week ago. Would have succeeded, too, if Mr Woon hadn't come running up, demanding to know what was going on. Hayner never liked to admit it, but anyone could see that Seifer was stronger than him. Older, faster, stronger, taller, probably cleverer, given that he had some kind of a photographic memory. And still Hayner chose him as a rival. He couldn't even remember why. Sighing, he turned down the alley that led towards home.

Suddenly, he felt hands slam him into a wall and hold him there. He saw a beanie hat and angry eyes before there were fierce lips on his own, pressing him into the red bricks, hard. _Seifer… _Hayner's eyes widened and he struggled for a moment before realising that Seifer wasn't going to release him any time soon and sighing. The blonde teenager took the opportunity to invade Hayner's mouth with his tongue, eliciting a gasp from the younger boy. Hayner closed his eyes and his arms slid around the taller male's neck, pulling his head closer, trying to force them even harder against each other.

When Seifer finally stopped ravishing the smaller boy's mouth, Hayner made to demand an explanation, though his head was dizzy and filled with thoughts he knew he _really_ shouldn't be having. However, when he felt those hard, hot lips against his throat, he couldn't speak and just gasped, tangling his fingers in the other's hair, the beanie hat falling forgotten to the ground. Seifer laid nips and kisses all along Hayner's neck, leaving little pink marks that might show in the morning. Right now, though, neither of them cared. Suddenly, Seifer bit down hard on the place where neck joined shoulder, making Hayner yelp and tense suddenly, the pain bringing him back to his senses. As Seifer proceeded to lick and suck on the spot, soothing away the stinging, Hayner finally managed to push him off of him. Gasping and pink, he glared at the older boy, the expression somewhat conflicting with his kiss-bruised lips and prominent hickey.

"What… the hell… was that all about?" Seifer simply picked up his hat, brushed it off and crammed it onto his head, before narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing happened, got it, Chicken Wuss?"

"What the fuck?" Hayner yelled after his retreating figure. "Get back here Seifer!" he heard his own voice and immediately shut up, embarrassed at how raspy with lust it was. Shaking his head, he pulled his shirt up in a vain attempt to try to cover up the obvious hickey Seifer had given him. He turned on his heel and marched back home, too tired to eat anything before collapsing into bed and sleeping properly for the first time in weeks.

(Deep breath) **LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE**

**AN: **So, I think this is getting worse… I really need to work on my linking of sentences; it's either too disjointed or too much like one long sentence. I can't really decide which. Oh well *shrugs*. R&R sil vous plait, but if you don't I won't set the huggie monster hitmen on you. I ain't feeling particularly harsh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: **This one has a little more interaction between our beloved pair… _Speaking_ interaction, you dirty peoples. The lemon will come later. Muhahaha *evil grin* I refuse to do any more disclaimers! I have said it all in previous chapters. Go look if you don't believe me. ^^ Now, Seifer, be so kind as to do the warning, please.

Seifer: Don't patronise me, you stupid Chicken W- *Hayner claps hand over mouth*

Hayner: Don't be stupid; call her that and she'll probably write that you die.

Seifer: She wouldn't dare. *glares*

Leccy: Oh yeah? *grabs quill and ink* Wanna bet, beanie boy?

Seifer: Grr!

Hayner: *restrains Seifer* Shounen ai, lime, discussions… etcetera. Now come _on_, Seifer!

Leccy: Finally. Ok, on with the show

Dedicated to: Bonfiore's Girl for author alert listing me and being awesome!

* * *

"Whoa, dude, where'd you get that hickey?" Pence demanded, pulling down the upturned collar of Hayner's shirt.

"What hickey?" Olette's face suddenly appeared over Pence's shoulder, looking inquisitive.

"It's nothing." Hayner rubbed his neck self-consciously, flushing slightly. "I actually got to sleep last night and when I woke up I was falling out of bed and I hit my neck on the nightstand. It's nothing to get all excited about."

"Hayner, that is _so_ not a bruise. Tell us who the lucky girl is." Olette teased, her eyes sparkling mischievously as Pence hid a chuckle behind his hand.

"It's not a girl!" he protested.

"So it's a guy, then?" Olette's eyes widened. "Oh my God, Pence, did you go and vampire him?" Pence almost leapt away.

"Oh, Gods, no. Ew… seriously, Olette, how could you even _think_ that…?" Olette just grinned. Hayner rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't Pence."

"So now you're admitting it was someone." The brunette girl turned and smiled appealingly at the woebegone boy.

"No… I told you I fell out of bed!" he snapped. "Just leave it, ok?"

"Jeez, sorry, man… Didn't mean to rile you up about it…" Pence rubbed the back of his neck and Olette hugged Hayner in apology.

"Sorry. Alright, we'll stick with you falling out of bed. But that doesn't mean we can't think otherwise." She smiled again, obviously teasing. Hayner groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"Just so long as you do your thinking elsewhere." Unbidden, the memory of Seifer's lips on his came back and he blushed faintly, unsure of why it made his insides squirm so much. And not unpleasantly.

"C'mon, let's go to the sandlot." Pence suggested, throwing his arms in the air. Hayner and Olette both stared at him. He was supposed to be the pacifist, not the one suggesting they actually go out and look for a fight. "I just wanna see if Hayner can scare off Seifer again." He mumbled, lowering his arms.

"Bet you three munny that he can." Olette said quickly.

"Deal."

"So what happened to confidence in your friends?" Hayner asked the world in general. "You guys shouldn't be betting on whether I can stare down Seifer again or not." He shook his head and leapt to his feet. "However…" he grinned. "I bet you both five munny that he's gonna do something weird."

"Weird like how?" Olette blinked and tilted her head to one side.

"I dunno… he's just been acting really strange recently." Hayner rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, he tried to pick a fight with me when I was on my way home last night, and he never seems to bother doing that when he's by himself normally."

"Oh my God, _Seifer_ gave you that hickey?" Olette squealed, her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"It's not a frickin' hickey, alright?"

"Fine. Lovebite, then."

"So you actually think that Seifer is just gonna come at me out of nowhere, give me a hickey and then just run off again? Just how much ice cream have you been eating this morning?"

"So now you're saying it _is_ a lovebite? Hayner, I'm not quite getting you this morning." Olette smiled almost sympathetically, reaching out to pat his cheek.

"Ok, fine, it's a hickey." He snapped, turning away as his face flamed. Pence shrugged.

"Your business, Hayner. If you don't want us to know, it's ok. We're your friends. We're not gonna go all haywire just cos you don't tell us _all_ your secrets."

"No, it's ok." Hayner sighed, turning back to them. "I didn't mean to get all pissy. I'm just really confused. I mean, I've never thought of this kid in that way. At all. And all of a sudden they come flying along out of nowhere and start kissing the hell outta me."

"There's more than one?" Olette teased. Hayner rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm just not telling you his gender… damn." He dropped his head into his hands again as Pence started laughing.

"Don't worry; even if you like guys it don't matter. We're all friends anyway." Olette suddenly stifled a laugh.

"What?" Hayner gritted his teeth and turned to glare at her. Giggling, she glanced at Pence and opened her mouth.

"If you were gay, that'd be o-"

"Dammit, Olette. Shut up." Hayner squirmed, blushing a humiliating shade of red. The truth was, he'd never considered the idea; he'd always just assumed he was straight and would get into all that girlfriend/boyfriend stuff later, when he didn't have anything more important to do. Like beat Seifer's ass into the ground.

"No, seriously, it doesn't matter which way you swing. So long as you don't like me or Pence in that way, we'll all be fine. I mean," she started to amend that sentence.

Don't worry about it, Lettie. I know what you mean."

"That sentence kinda came out terribly, didn't it?" she muttered, flushing slightly and rubbing the back of her neck.

"But… I just don't know. I always thought I'd like girls, if I ever ended up liking anyone in that way. And now I'm just… confused." He finished lamely, absently rubbing the purple mark again. Shaking his head, he stood. "Let's go to the sandlot, then. Still betting I can stare him down again?" He flashed a grin, baring his teeth. Pence raised one eyebrow and nodded, smirking back as Olette winked and did a little twirl. "C'mon then. We'll see what the fairy boy does this time."

As Hayner strode confidently out onto the sandlot with Olette and Pence, he saw Seifer across the square, leaning against the wall with Rai and Fuu on either side of him. As the three friends marched over to the 'Disciplinary Committee' Seifer emitted a piercing wolf whistle.

"Nice hickey you got there, lamer." Hayner clenched his fists but rather than letting himself go into aggressive mode, he forced a sarcastic grin.

"You'd know, wouldn't you, Fairy boy?" the only warning he got was a slight tightening around the older teen's eyes. Then he was being knocked backwards, onto the sand with Seifer on top of him, punching his face. As he fell, Hayner drew his legs up, managing to hook them under the heavier boy and kicking him away, feeling his head crack as he hit the ground before rolling up, glaring daggers at Seifer, who was already on his feet and running at him. He leapt nimbly out of the way, feeling blood trickle down his upper lip from a nosebleed. Dashing it away, he kicked out at Seifer, who blocked it and responded with a punch. But he threw too much of his body into it and stumbled when Hayner quickly ducked and darted away. Taking advantage of his enemy's sudden unbalance, Hayner turned and kicked him in the side, pulling his leg back fast enough that Seifer didn't grab hold of his foot and send him sprawling. He wasn't making _that_ mistake again. Swiftly stepping forwards, he lashed out at Seifer, knowing that he had the advantage for a rare moment. What he hadn't prepared for, though, was when Seifer suddenly spun, grabbed his legs and swung him over his shoulder before dumping him on his backside in the dust, making him wince. The taller boy stood over him, smirking through a split lip and bruised eye. To Hayner's sudden shock, he dropped down, straddling him, and leaned down to whisper into the brown-eyed boy's rapidly reddening ear.

"No one calls me a fairy and gets away with it, Chicken Wuss. You'd better watch out or I might do more than give you a hickey." Suddenly Hayner's eyebrows snapped together and he shoved the older boy off of him, scowling ferociously.

"Get off me, you pervert!" Scrambling up, he felt Seifer's eyes on his back as he turned to leave. "Stupid fairy boy." He muttered, making sure it was loud enough to reach the other's ears. "C'mon, guys. Let's leave the losers to it." Olette and Pence exchanged a glance, the younger boy frowning slightly before following him.

"Hey, Hayner?" Pence started timidly after the blonde boy had calmed down a bit.

"Mm?" Hayner turned to face him, a sea salt ice cream hanging out of his mouth. "Um… What did you mean when Seifer started teasing you?"

"Huh?" Hayner removed the ice lolly from his mouth. "What're you talking about?" Pence could tell that the brown-eyed teenager wasn't faking; he'd completely forgotten. That was the wonderful thing about having a selective memory like his. He could either forget or warp embarrassing moments within his mind.

"Well, when he commented on your hickey, you said 'You'd know, wouldn't you?' I was just wondering what you meant…" he glanced away, feeling nervous for some reason. Probably because Hayner had been so touchy earlier. He'd been on the receiving end of one of that kid's punches once and had instantly realised he didn't really want to be again.

"Oh… Um…" Hayner rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"I was right earlier, wasn't I?" Olette joined the conversation from her magazine, twirling a strand of hair absently around one finger.

"Uh, when?" Hayner frowned, trying to remember.

"When I said Seifer gave you it. He did, didn't he?"

"What the fuck, Olette?" Hayner exploded, nearly dropping his ice cream. Pence leaned away slightly to avoid being hit by said cold mass when Hayner stormed out.

"What a bastard." Olette remarked calmly. Pence whipped around to stare at her. "What? Oh, no, not Hayner. Seifer. I mean, we all knew he was an idiot before, but… he's messing with Hayner's head. Didn't you see how much he was blushing when Seifer sat on him today. He's never done that before. Sure, he's turned red, but it was always angry rather than embarrassed." Pence nodded.

"You're right." Glancing in the direction their friend had left, he asked, "D'you think we should follow him?"

"No, let him blow off his own steam."

Hayner stomped out of the 'Usual Spot' and down a few twists and turns, not really caring where he ended up, muttering about that stupid bastard Seifer. Almost as soon as he had uttered the name, the being appeared and slammed him into a wall. _Not again…_ He inwardly groaned. Seifer had his hand around his jaw, pinning him to the wall and pressing against him. He felt the older teen's breath below his ear, sending shivers up his spine. Every time he struggled, the hand partway around his throat would tighten slightly until he gave up on that idea and hung limp but tense, pushing himself into the wall.

"I told you what would happen if you told anyone, Chicken Wuss." Seifer murmured menacingly, seductively, his breath ghosting over Hayner's ear. "But you just didn't listen. Maybe I should teach you a lesson…" Suddenly he took Hayner's earlobe between his teeth and bit down hard, making him cry out in pain. "Hurt, did it?" he whispered. "Maybe you'd prefer this." He quickly nipped Hayner's throat, eliciting a small gasp from the younger boy. Seifer emitted a dark chuckle before sucking and biting at a spot just below Hayner's jaw, raising another lovebite. Hayner felt his brain turning to jelly just like the last time, and resolved to do something about it. Tangling his fingers in the other's hair, managing to keep a grip on reality by biting his tongue, he yanked hard. Seifer swore and promptly released him, clutching at his head. "You little-"

"Cut the crap, Seifer." Hayner cut him off coldly, his brown eyes hard. "What the hell is this all about?" the taller male made to shove him against the wall again, but he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes in the way that had made him pause earlier.

"What are you talking about?" Seifer muttered, glancing away.

"Oh, come on, douchebag!" Hayner rolled his eyes. "You tried to kiss me, made out with me, started flirting in the middle of a fight and now you want to have another make-out session. What the fuck's that all about? Do you like me, or are you trying to mess with my head or what?"

"Of course I don't like you!" Seifer looked almost disgusted, whether with the idea of liking Hayner or a guy in general, Hayner couldn't tell. "I'm not gay!" _Well that answered that one. _Hayner rolled his eyes again.

"Jeez, get outta the closet, man. We all know you liked that teacher a couple years back and you were practically all over that little brunette kid a while ago. So cut the bullshit and tell me: do you like me or not?"

"I don't like you." Seifer repeated, but he didn't meet Hayner's brown eyes. Something inside clenched in anger and the younger male turned on his heel to stalk off.

"Well at least's that's sorted, then. I don't see any point in making out with someone who hates me as much as I hate him. Besides, even if _you_ like guys, I don't really think I do." He felt a hand on his shoulder spin him around.

"God, you're such a little liar!" Seifer hissed, his eyes blazing. "I mean, Jeez Louise, you started moaning last time so don't pretend you didn't like it."

"Yeah. I liked it." Hayner raised his eyebrows before scowling again. "But that doesn't mean I like _you. _Go find yourself another toy, Seifer_._"

"Oh, but I think this toy is one of the most entertaining ones so far." Seifer grinned maliciously, running a hand down Hayner's neck, sending a lustful shudder throughout the smaller boy's body.

"Well then you'd better start telling the truth."

Seifer sighed and half-closed his eyes, looking downwards. Taking a breath, he raised his head and held Hayner's gaze steadily.

"Ok. I think you're really cute and it's confusing the hell outta me and all I really feel like doing anymore is fucking you into the mattress. Truthful enough for you?" Hayner stared at him, dumbstruck, for a moment. Then he grinned a little shakily.

"Er… yeah…"

"Don't laugh at me." Seifer snapped irritably, glaring again.

"I wasn't laughing, douchebag. I'm just not sure whether to believe you or not." Hayner snarled back, clenching his fists.

"You want me to turn you back into a useless, moaning heap of lust again to prove it?" Seifer asked bluntly. _Tempting… Goddammit, brain, shuddup!_ "The look on your face just then said 'yes'." He grinned and suddenly pressed his lips to Hayner's once again, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. For a stunned moment, the younger blonde just stood still whilst Seifer ravished his mouth, indeed reducing him to a pathetic, gasping, hormonal lump. Then something in his mind clicked and he reciprocated more eagerly than he'd expected, sliding his arms around the taller male's neck and running his fingers through the other's pale hair, pulling off the hat and dropping it to the floor. He let the older boy back him up to the wall again, finding its cool presence at his back a comforting anchor to reality. Seifer's hands ran all over his back, from trailing through his hair and down his neck to groping his ass, every tiny touch setting the air around him on fire, moans and whimpers escaping between his gasping breaths. He had no idea what kind of trick Seifer was using to make him feel so hot and helpless, but he didn't particularly care; it looked like the taller blonde was in much the same predicament.

Ten minutes later, Hayner's pocket vibrated and started yelling,

"Spider pig, spider pig, does whatever a Spider pig does! Can he swing from a web, no he can't-" He fumbled with the zip on his pocket and pulled it out, his hands trembling as he pressed the 'accept call' button, immediately cursing himself for not simply 'ignoring' it.

"H-hello?" he heard his voice crack slightly as Seifer recovered from his startled silence and licked his neck slowly upwards.

"Hayner? Where are you?" his mother's voice was almost panicky.

"I'm-I'm on my way back…" he quickly covered the mouthpiece to hide his sudden moan as Seifer created yet another purple bruise on his neck.

"Hayner? Are you alright? Where are you? Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"I-I'm fine… I'm just… about ten minutes away…" he trailed off into another gasp as Seifer's hands ran up his sides, hitching him higher around the taller boy's waist. Snapping the phone shut, he shook the lusty haze out of his mind, trying to keep a grip on reality as his rival lightly ran his teeth over his collarbone. "Uhn… Ah, Seifer…" he tried to speak but was cut off with a gasp as the older teen claimed his lips once more. He felt his lower lip get nipped suddenly, the pain grounding him again. When had Seifer's hands gotten up his shirt? _When had he gotten hard?_ When Seifer's tongue entered his mouth again, he bit down hard enough to hurt, but not enough to actually puncture the tender skin.

"What the fuck was that for?" Seifer swore, clutching at his mouth.

"Don't be such a baby." Hayner snapped back. "I have to get home."

"Tell 'em you're staying at one of your stupid friends' houses."

"No. She'll call and they'll cover for me, then demand to know why."

"So tell 'em. Not like they'll believe you." Seifer shrugged, a lovebite evident from where Hayner had finally paid him back for the other night.

"I'm not spending the night with you, Seifer." Hayner tried to push the older boy away. "Put me down." He grumbled, still painfully aware of how tight his pants had gotten.

"Nuh-uh." Seifer grinned cockily. "I'm not letting you go 'til you promise to come back tomorrow night, sweetheart." He teasingly rubbed his nose against Hayner's, who blinked and felt an idea pop into his head. Suddenly moving forwards, he crushed their lips together, feeling Seifer's body relax into his, a small groan leaving the mouth of the taller of the two. Hayner forced himself not to give in to the self-instigated kiss and silently counted down in his head. _Three, two, one…_ He pushed away the taller boy, bracing himself against the wall and landing on his feet. Smirking victoriously, he spun and stalked off.

"Didn't promise, Seifer." He called over his shoulder. Let that bastard think he had him in the palm of his hand. He knew now what made the leader of the Disciplinary Committee itch.

When he got home, Hayner almost regretted declining Seifer's suggestion of just skipping out. His mother, for what reason God only knew, blew a complete set of gaskets at him when he walked through the door, eventually sending him to his room with 'no supper', which meant that his little sister would end up sneaking him a packet of biscuits or something later. God bless Selphie. Examining his neck in the mirror, he counted three new hickeys and mentally kicked himself. He'd have to remind Seifer to be less vicious next time- hang on, what was he saying 'next time'?! There wasn't going to be a next time! Seifer was his rival. His enemy. _He's one hell of a lot more than that._ That little 'voice of reason' muttered under his breath, making Hayner grit his teeth. _Shuddup, brain!_

* * *

**AN: **So… Chapter 3. I'm moderately proud of it compared to the other two. I don't think I OOC-ed as much. But then again, I may be wrong. But you don't really see enough of Seifer to OOC him too much. I mean, you can tell 'what kind of guy' he is, but there's still room to move within that. I quite liked the ending. Nevertheless, scones to you, my beloveds, and extra jam with them if you review. I'm not gonna do an 'unless I get blah blah reviews I'm not posting', cos I never stick to them anyway. If I like, I post. If I'm bored I don't. Besides, I like this one enough to continue it. I'm intrigued as to where it's going. Originally, it wasn't quite like this, but times change and Seifer just went and dragged Hayner off to have his wicked way with him… Too bad he turned down the offer. That wasn't supposed to happen either. Oh well, whenever you're ready, guys.

Hayner: Thank you _so much._ *rolls eyes*

Seifer: How about now? *leers*

Hayner: *smacks Seifer in the face* douchebag…

I know Selphie's not Hayner's little sis, but I thought she'd be quite fun. Yes, she _can_ be perceptive at times… Um… Can I withhold that statement until further notice?

Oh yeah… Weeping Angels _is_ still in progress but my inspiration packed up to go to France so I'm struggling without it. I think my friend stole it. May have to ask for it back… Yeah, anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated that one recently; I'm kinda writers blocked for that one right now. But it will be continued! And soon I hope! Especially seeing as I'm on half term right now so I'll have a bit more time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN:** Hai ^^ wow I'm really churning out this one, neh? *sweatdrops* Maybe I should focus on the others a _little_ more… Eheh. OMG I can't believe I haven't put the dedication in yet! I'm so sorry must rectify! This entire fic is dedicated to Rubber Ducker for writing the first ever Seiner that I read. You probably don't know it's dedicated to you, but… Here it is. So enjoy, endure and float boats, my dearies.

**Warning: **Green citrus fruit

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE

The next evening, as Hayner bid farewell to Pence and Olette and started home, he silently wondered whether he should go to the alley to meet Seifer after all, or just concentrate on getting home before his new curfew. To tell the truth, he was curious as to whether the older male would turn up. A part of him, that tiny 'voice of reason' told him that if he went there, Seifer would probably not be there and if he was, he'd make him late for his curfew or kidnap him or something. _That would be interesting, though…_ He shook his head. He wouldn't go to the alley. He wouldn't. _Yeah, and Kingdom Hearts is really made of green cheese._ That little voice scoffed. He cheerily told it to shut up and just walked faster.

Moaning, Hayner ground his hips against Seifer's, revelling in the feeling of that slim body against his. He absently wondered where the taller male's hand was going and suddenly gasped the older boy's name as he felt those slender fingers hook under the waistband of his cut-offs and grasp his length, fisting it firmly, eliciting an ecstatic yell from him. Hayner fastened his lips onto Seifer's neck, biting and sucking to raise a lovebite.

"Uhn… Seifer…" he groaned as he felt himself nearing completion. The taller of the two smirked through his lust and stopped moving his hand, gaining a frustrated whimper from the younger. Hayner thrust his hips forwards, trying to get more of that delicious friction, but Seifer moved with him and he bit his lip, throwing his head back and mewling with need.

"Are you going to come for me, Hayner?" Seifer murmured seductively, his eyes hooded.

"Gaah… Nngh…Yes!" Hayner screamed as he felt Seifer slowly, torturously rub his member again. "Aah… ah… Seifer!" he moaned loudly as he came, collapsing forwards to wrap his arms even tighter around the taller male's middle. As the haze began to clear from his mind, with dawning horror he realised what had just happened. He'd just… And Seifer… _Oh my God what the hell? Seifer just gave me a hand job… and I let him? What happened to us hating each others' guts? Do I still hate him? I think so… I just… Shit, I like him too. I like Seifer. And I still hate him. Crap… _He groaned inwardly, stiffening.

"I still hate you, you know." Seifer mumbled, sounding almost embarrassed. And confused. Hayner could guess that the same thoughts were running through his mind, too.

"Hate you too." He replied as Seifer slowly lowered him back onto his feet. Their lips met one more time before he pulled away to leave. "See you."

Once he got home, he slammed his bedroom door and slid down it, tugging at his own hair.

"Dammit." He whispered fiercely. "Fuck, shit, bollocks. Crap…"

"Why are you swearing so much?" Hayner's little sister asked through the door. "Did you break up with your girlfriend?"

"Olette isn't my girlfriend!" he shouted, accidentally bashing his head against the door as he straightened.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone, Sis." He heard a petulant sigh and tiny footsteps. Thank God she'd decided to take the hint this time. He really needed to get his head straight. _Bad choice of words, _he found himself thinking. Smiling wryly, he sighed. Ok, so he liked Seifer. No, wait, did he? Not particularly… In truth it was probably just lust. Well that was one thing sorted out. He definitely found Seifer attractive (but then he'd always kinda known he was good looking). So he basically wanted Seifer's body. He nearly laughed at that thought, finding it inexplicably funny. _Ok, next problem. Do I still hate him?_ He tried to analyse his own feelings but was currently finding it almost impossible as every time he thought of Seifer, several dozen images would pop into his head, most involving no clothes. Eventually he decided that he most likely didn't hate Seifer any more, but he still didn't much like him. Other than sexually. Pressing on his eyes with the heels of his hands, he groaned softly with frustration. He'd never really been the type to sit down and think through something for too long (too long being more than five minutes). Having an impulse, thinking for five seconds and then acting on it anyway was his general idea of how to work things. Of course, the perfect person to ask would have been Olette, but Hayner would rather have been slow roasted than tell either of his two friends what he was doing with their supposed enemy. "Oh gods, what the fuck am I getting into?" he groaned, covering his eyes with his hands. _Seifer…_ _Goddammit, brain, shut up! _He sighed and rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers, dropping his hands to rest his forearms on his knees and stare dully out of the window. What the fuck were his hormones doing to him? He'd never liked _anyone_ before. In that way. And now… it was like every time Seifer touched him, he would set on fire and turn into a raging ball of lust. It wasn't altogether unpleasant, but… why Seifer? Of all the people in Twilight Town (which wasn't actually very many), why his worst enemy? They'd been making pretty much full body contact for years now, and neither of them had ever shown even the slightest interest in the other's body; other than to bruise, scar or simply pummel to a pulp. And now whenever they saw each other, they couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other. Hayner would have liked to think it was just Seifer; that the older male was the only one really starting all of this, but he'd never really been any good at lying, even to himself. He was really getting in at the deep end. First proper kiss, make-out session and… more… with his supposed arch nemesis. Exhaling deeply again, he rose to his feet and drifted to the window, gazing out at the street below. Maybe if he hadn't been so stupid as to fall out in the first place, none of this would have happened. _But you're glad it did, aren't you?_

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE

**AN:** Ok, so… about the whole half term thing giving me more time. Turns out that was a lie, cos I've been able to relax for about three and a half hours in all, what with coursework and meeting my second cousin for the first time in my life (who just happens to be incredibly awesome and has offered to help my sister and me set up a spice merchants' business, despite the fact that we're only younglings) and going to London again(!!!!) I miss my beloved London sometimes… the mystery of what kind of vegetable went into that salad thing… Ah, reminiscing. Enough! So, didja like? If so, have a scone! If not, also have a scone for putting up with it! But srsly, if you didn't like, why keep reading up to chapter four…? Meh, not my beeswax. ^^ Review if it floats a fleet but Davy Jones doesn't mind whatever. I make no sense but that's because, once again, I stayed up waaaaaaayyyy too late (early?...) to write this. I luvs ya allz!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: **Yo, dudes and dudettes. Wow… five chapters… I'm kinda speechless cos I've never actually written something separated into specific chapters so this is a first. Anyways, the lemon will probably be within the next couple chapters (not this one) so there is something to keep reading for ^^. Enjoy, endure, gravy boats and all that jazz.

* * *

Selphie knew there was something up with her brother (the swearing and snapping had been a dead giveaway), and she was going to make it her business to find out what. She didn't particularly care that she was being nosy. She called it natural curiosity. That was why she was silently padding around Hayner's room in the middle of the night, looking through his belongings to find any clues as to who was upsetting him. _Whoever it is will pay for making him angry. I'll bet it's that stupid Cipher kid again. _She'd never truly paid much attention to her brother's enemies; she'd simply assumed that, because he never showed any signs of being unhappy, that he wasn't. But now he'd been coming home late, his neck covered in lovebites and had started swearing his head off when he thought he was alone. It was… unusual, to say the least.

"Mmm… Seifer." Selphie leapt around, freezing when she heard her brother's voice, but realised that he was only sleep talking. _Oh my God… Maybe I should… go…_ she thought numbly, staring, shocked, at Hayner, who was very obviously having a… 'naughty' dream. Torn between laughing and staying silent in shock, she slipped out of the room, heading quickly back to her own bedroom. Well, at least she knew who had been keeping him out late.

_Hot hands slid under his shirt, long fingers caressing his skin as he gasped, feeling Seifer's tongue exploring his mouth. When those smooth, hard lips were removed from his own, Hayner moaned and ground his hips forward, the friction eliciting a low growl from the boy pressing him into the wall. The smaller boy tilted his head back to allow Seifer easier access to his pale throat, the nips and kisses making his breath come short as the taller blonde pulled off Hayner's shirt. He quickly stripped Seifer of his own revealing coat and ran his hands up the smoothly muscled abdomen, revelling in the feeling of their bare chests pressed together, their hearts beating almost in unison. As Seifer's hands trailed down his body, loosening Hayner's belt and hitching him higher around the taller teen's waist, Hayner tipped his head forwards to suck and bite at a spot on Seifer's neck, fully intending to leave a mark. Before he realised it, Seifer had ripped off Hayner's pants and boxers and his hot hands were teasingly rubbing his length, torturously slowly, resulting in Hayner growling low in his throat and rolling his hips forwards, eliciting a rough moan from Seifer. The taller blonde quickly did away with his own remaining clothing and pressed two wet fingers to Hayner's entrance as his lips caressed one of Hayner's nipples. The younger of the two breathlessly moaned the elder's name…_

"Jesus!" Hayner started awake and sat bolt upright, panting and staring into the darkness. He glanced downwards and blushed, despite there being no one to see his indiscretion. Lying back, he willed his obvious arousal to go away, to no avail. Sighing, he curled into a loose ball and took care of it himself, clamping his mouth shut so he knew he wouldn't moan Seifer's name or anything embarrassing like that.

Straightening out again, he absently wondered why he'd woken up at that particular point in the dream. There were no outside reasons that he could think of; there'd been no noise and no one was waking him up… And despite the fact that he found it so incredibly difficult to fall asleep, once he was out, he was out. He guessed with a faint blush that it was because his subconscious had no reference material for the dream to continue with. _Maybe you should rectify that…_ He snorted at that thought, trying not to laugh out loud in case he woke up either his parents or Selphie. But now he was actually considering it… He'd already admitted that he felt more than just simple hatred or indifference towards Seifer and he'd come so close to actually giving in and letting Seifer have his way with him the other day… Funnily enough, the thought of going with Seifer didn't disturb him at all. He actually found it rather… appealing, for want of a better word. He sighed and rolled onto his side, letting his mind drift so he could sleep.

But it was refusing to let go. He was wide awake again and was half-cursing himself for waking up in the first place, and not just because the dream had been cut off. Swinging his legs down, he stood and made his way over to the window. Absently rubbing a hand over the sill, he gazed out into the moonlit street. He wondered idly whether any of this would have happened had he not fallen out of the window. Would anything have changed? He shook his head. What happened, happened and they'd never know what would have if it hadn't. But all the same, he was secretly glad that it had. He didn't like to admit it, but he actually quite liked the way Seifer made his knees go all jellylike. And earlier had been… Well, it hadn't been abso-fuckin'-lutely terrible, put it that way. He felt his stomach muscles tense at the memory, feeling a wave of lust course through him. Immediately, he tried to think of something else. Sighing, he opened the window and leaned on his elbows, gazing out into the street.

"Yo, Juliet." A quiet voice murmured directly into his ear, hot lips brushing the shell. He yelped and leaped away, noticing Seifer sitting on the windowsill.

"How'd you get there?" he hissed furiously. Seifer shrugged.

"I climbed. I don't have fuckin' superpowers."

"Let me rephrase that: _Why_ are you there?"

"Well, I _was_ watching you sleep. You do realise your sister or pet monkey or whatever was searching through all your stuff about half an hour ago?" Hayner wasn't sure whether to be more indignant about the fact that Seifer had just called Selphie a 'pet monkey' or that she'd been looking through his room without permission, so he just narrowed his eyes. The older teen smirked at him. "And I can't help but wonder what you were dreaming about, to be _moaning_ my name like that." Hayner glared even harder, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

"What are you even doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep." Seifer shrugged. "And I got kinda weirded out by today."

"Well that makes two of us." Hayner snapped, moving to slam the window shut so Seifer would leave him alone. But a larger hand caught the frame and suddenly the taller of the two was practically pressed against Hayner, leaning forwards so the shorter blonde was leaning over backwards, their noses almost touching.

"You _liked_ it, didn't you?" Seifer smirked, his lips staying cruelly centimetres away from Hayner's own.

"No, I- unh…" Hayner's words dissolved when he felt Seifer grind his hips forwards, brushing his now semi-erect cock.

"You _like_ me touching you like this, don't you, lamer?" Seifer's hand almost casually rubbed over Hayner's groin, making him pant a little, his eyes half-closing. "You like the way I make you feel. The way I can get you to dissolve like this…" he sped up the pace of his hand through the cloth of Hayner's boxers.

"Seifer…" Hayner whimpered, pressing back into the older teen's body, all thought lost. Seifer let his hand speed up further still, tightening his grip to elicit a low moan from the smaller boy.

"Say my name again…" he whispered into Hayner's red ear, flicking his tongue out to make the younger male shudder with lust.

"Haah… Nngah… Seifer…" he groaned softly, pressing his lips to Seifer's shoulder to muffle the sounds he made. Suddenly, a hot mouth pressed against his and he felt Seifer's tongue exploring his mouth once more, eliciting little breathy whimpers and moans from him. The pressure within him built up, Seifer's ministrations making him pant into his mouth, until, finally, with a muffled cry of the other's name, he came. He parted their lips and rested his forehead against Seifer's shoulder, breathing heavily. Eventually, he heard his own voice mutter, "Why are you doing this?" there was a long pause and Seifer rested his chin on the top of the shorter male's head.

"Because I want to." He answered eventually, sounding almost unsure. Hayner pulled back a little to look into the older teen's eyes, but Seifer wouldn't meet his gaze.

"But… why do…"

"I want to? Shit, I don't know, lamer. Maybe 'cos I like you?" Seifer rolled his eyes, but still looked uncomfortable. Hayner felt his face heat up at the blond bully's words, his heart suddenly going into overdrive. His eyes widened and when Seifer didn't look down at him, he took the taller boy's face in his hands and tilted it downwards to meet his eyes.

"You really mean it, don't you?" The taller boy irritably shook his head out of the younger blonde's grasp, stepping back.

"Yeah, so what?" he spat. "I like you. No big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal." Hayner argued, stepping closer and prodding Seifer squarely in the chest. "My supposed worst enemy starts making out with me at random moments, then sneaks up into my _bedroom_, only to tell me he likes me."

"Yeah, I feel _so_ sorry for you." Seifer said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Well if you'd stop throwing your hissy fit, you'd have realised by now I was gonna say it back, but if you're gonna act like the complete jerk you normally are, I'm not saying it." Hayner turned and lay back down on his bed, glaring at the pillow, refusing to give Seifer the satisfaction of looking at him. He didn't know why, but the silence of a sudden absence made his heart twist within him.

**

* * *

**

AN:

So that's finally finished… Sorry it took so long, guys… Eheh I still haven't done my IT coursework. Sorry for the astounding lack of promised lemons so far. But I _did_ say it wouldn't be this chapter. Gave you a lime, though, so that should help. ^^If you leave a review, you inspire me to continue. For every review received, Seifer touches up Hayner again.

ARGH I'm sorry this is so late! I've had it sitting there on my USB for about a week and a half and I have no idea why I haven't put it up til now. All I can say is: I'm sorry. Have a conciliatory balloon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**AN: **OMG what's this? Whoa… sorry if I sound a little stoned – I'm just surprised I've made it to six chapters… Oh well. Seifer and Hayner are one of the sexiest couples out there so of course I must continue my fics of them… Heheheh don't mind me, it's too early for me to be up ad writing fanfictions…

It had been two weeks since that last night. Two whole weeks of seeing Seifer only at a distance, during Struggle matches at the Sandlot. Only catching glimpses of that absurd white coat flaring out as he turned quickly around a corner. Fourteen fucking nights of waking up with that bastard's name on his lips. And Hayner was getting sick of it. At first, he had at least pretended he didn't care about the lack of attention he was receiving from his arch rival, but now, after two weeks of nothing but lounging around with Pence and Olette, he was beginning to admit to himself that he was in deep.

He _did_ care, that was the whole problem. Sure, Seifer was still a complete douchebag but, over the last three weeks, something had changed. Something that made him want to run to the older blonde, to hold and be held, to kiss him, to touch him…

Though, really, if he was honest with himself (which he wasn't), things had been changing for the past few _years_; insults dying down to no more than recitations of the same names over and over again, brawls dwindling to only one or two a week rather than every day. And he even missed that. He'd never have thought it before, but all of a sudden, when Seifer _stopped_ paying him that unwelcome attention, he found himself missing it.

_At least bad attention's better than no attention…_ Hayner shook his head. He was _not_ in love with his worst enemy. He _wasn't!_

"Hayner, what's up with you and Seifer lately?" Olette asked, hands on hips, one day in the Usual Spot. "You haven't fought, you haven't argued, you haven't played tricks on each other. Hell, I don't think you've even looked at each other, _for two whole weeks._"

"So what?" Hayner asked dully, shrugging. He leaned back against the wall, swinging his legs. "I guess we've just been busy or something. 'Sides, thought you hated us fighting, 'Lette."

"I do. But _two weeks_? Hayner, something's up with that. And if you don't tell me, I'll found out anyway. You know I will." Hayner glared at her for a moment, before pushing himself off the water tank.

"Well you go and do that, 'Lette. Let me know how you get on. I'm outta here." He sauntered out, ignoring Olette's call of:

"Hayner, wait!"

He made his way along the dusty orange-tinged streets, kicking a pebble along absently as his mind raced. He wanted to go to the Sandlot, but he didn't want to back down like that; this was just another fight with Seifer that he wouldn't let himself lose. He wanted to talk to Olette, ask for advice – she was always the most sensible out of all of them, but he didn't want to admit that he might be in love with that beanie-clad bully. He didn't know how she'd react, and he didn't want to lose his close friend because of what might or might not have been a passing crush.

He paused and sighed, glancing to his right to see the alleyway that had pretty much been a constant factor in that… relationship? Fling? Random string of makeout sessions? He crossed the road and walked into it a little way, pressing a hand dazedly to the wall, as if he could push through it. He heard a soft intake of breath and glanced to his left, back out towards the street. Seifer. He sighed and felt something inside him lurch. But before he could say anything, Seifer was already quickly striding away. _Fuck him._ Hayner thought irritatedly, before that sardonic little corner of his mind supplied '_You'd like to, wouldn't you?'_ he sighed. The worst part of that statement was that it was true. He wanted Seifer. Badly. And he had no idea how to get him. It was obvious that the older boy liked him, too, but… he wasn't sure how to talk to him anymore. One thing was for certain, though: they couldn't go back to the way things were. Ever.

"So, Hayner, you going to Jon's party on Saturday?" Olette asked, a few days later. Hayner looked up with his blue sea salt ice cream stuck in his mouth.

"Nnh? Ot ary?" He pulled it out and blinked at her. "What party?" Olette raised an eyebrow.

"You really have been distracted lately, haven't you? He's graduated college and he's having a party Saturday evening to celebrate." She deftly flicked her popsicle stick into the nearby bin.

"Ok… Yeah, why not?" It might help take his mind off his Seifer problem.

**AN:** Yayness; it be done. During IT. When I should be doing my coursework. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm afraid that this is one chapter I won't be happy with flames for… I put my coursework second to this at a crucial time *is smacked upside the head*  
Andrea: Idiot.

Leccy: Dammit, stop that! It's Mikey's fault; he wanted to get to the party scene as quickly as possible *brandishes flaming pink plot bunny*

Wow, that was short… Sorry. The party chapter will be longer, I'm sure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**AN: **O_O that was my reaction when I realised I'd actually gotten to chapter seven… I NEVER get this far… Mainly because all of my OS chapters are insanely long (about a hundred pages per chapter, which is pure, unadulterated idiocy). Enjoy.

**Disclaimed. Warning: **Drunk Hayner, drink spiking, lemonylime. ^^

Hayner sighed. He didn't want to be here, he reflected as he glanced around at the other partygoers. It was just another of those run-of-the-mill, generic house parties where everyone gets hopelessly smashed and wakes up next to some kid they've never seen before and never will again. Personally, he disliked the taste of alcohol; his uncle had been an alcoholic who had eventually been found drowned in his own vomit, which was _definitely_ not the fate he wanted for himself. So for the past three hours, he'd been sticking with orange juice and lemonade (or St Clements), which in his opinion, tasted better anyway. Of course, Pence was teetotal and Olette would only ever drink enough to get slightly tipsy. They were probably the only ones there damn near sober.

And he still hadn't seen Seifer anywhere, no matter what Olette said about him being there. He couldn't help but wonder why she had thought to inform him of this, nor where she'd found it out from.

But there was no sight of the beanie-clad bully in any of the rooms; not the living room with its French doors wide open into the garden, with thumping music playing at a deafening count of decibels, not the kitchen that was practically flooded with booze, not the bathroom, where still there was no solace from that pounding drumbeat… Nowhere. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was disappointed. He didn't know _why_ he wanted to see Seifer; it wasn't as if they'd really done anything, or agreed to meet up at some point.

He sighed and finally faced up to the fact that he missed the blonde-haired male.

_Where are you, Seifer?_ He silently asked, covering his eyes with one hand and letting himself feel dizzy. He knew something wasn't right – he'd stuck to soft drinks the entire evening, so why did he feel like he'd just taken seven hits of vodka? He unsteadily made his way out onto the patio, swaying slightly. He leaned against the green railings, trying to pull his thoughts back together. A trickle of cold seeped into his mind as he stood, taking deep breaths.

Someone had spiked his drink. _And God knows what they put in it!_ He could feel mild panic rising within him, softened by the fuzzy feeling behind his thoughts. He leaned heavily against the railings, shaking his head to clear it and only succeeding in making his mind even more unreachable.

Suddenly long arms slipped around his waist and he spun around, only to be met with questing lips, ones that were too soft, too gentle. And they tasted wrong. He shoved away from the man holding him, staggering backwards. He panted heavily, dazed and giddy; whatever was in his drink was really affecting him. He caught sight of a familiar white trench coat, but he could no longer remember why he needed to follow it. He did so anyway, weaving through the crowd to follow… Seifer. Yes, he needed to find Seifer… He finally escaped the fringes of the party and saw the older blonde disappearing down a side alley that led away from the house. He stumbled after the taller male and slurred,

"Seifer, wait up!" to his surprise, the older teen paused for a second and he caught up, tripping over his own feet at the last minute and thumping into his back, wrapping his arms around the stronger boy to keep upright. "You're it." he mumbled, giggling.

"You're fucking drunk, Chicken wuss." Seifer replied, turning to face his rival.

"S'not my fault… Someone-" he hiccupped and shook his head. "Someone spiked my drink… I dun wanna be drunk… S'annoying…" Hayner peered up owlishly at his nemesis. "You're pretty, y'know that?"

"OK… You really are drunk… But so are you, I guess…" Hayner grinned happily at the half-compliment. "Who was that back there?" Seifer had changed from mildly amiable to suddenly pissed-off.

"Who was who?" The younger male buried his face in Seifer's chest. The taller blonde pushed Hayner away slightly and stared at him.

"That guy you were kissing. Who was he?" Hayner's eyelids fluttered slightly as he tried to recall what had occurred only moments before.

"Oh… I don't know. He didn't taste right… He wasn't you." Then the camo-wearing boy stood on tiptoes to press his face into Seifer's neck, inhaling his warm scent. Seifer's eyes widened at the last statement and suddenly Hayner felt himself pressed against a wall again, Seifer's mouth on his, their tongues tangling and fighting for dominance.

"Don't… ever kiss… another guy… except me again…" Seifer whispered fiercely in between kisses, biting Hayner's neck hard and leaving a mark to show who he belonged to. Hayner gasped, grinding against Seifer and returning the heated kisses. The pain from Seifer's teeth sinking into his neck cleared his mind a little; enough to speak without sounding like he had a mouthful of cotton wool.

"I think… I like you jealous…" he murmured, panting hard as Seifer once more ground their hips together, holding his hips to bring them closer and increase the friction.

"Who said I was jealous?" Seifer moaned slightly as Hayner slid his hand under the waistband of his pants.

"You… did…" Hayner whimpered as Seifer created another hickey on his neck. He cupped his hand around Seifer's arousal, through the fabric of his boxers, slowly rubbing and making Seifer pant into his neck. Almost in a trance, he pulled Seifer further out of sight and pushed him against the wall, kissing him swiftly before dropping to his knees in front of him. Seifer gave a growl of protest when Hayner removed his hand but that turned into a low groan of pleasure when he inched the older male's pants down and pressed a tentative kiss against the head of his still-clothed dick. Seifer tangled his fingers in the younger's hair, pulling slightly as his hands clenched and unclenched when Hayner quickly yanked down his boxers and ran his tongue from the base to the tip of his erection. He quickly enveloped the head with his lips, swirling his tongue in and around the slit, before leaning forwards and engulfing him completely, moving his head forwards and backwards and eliciting drawn-out gasps and half-groans of his name from Seifer.

He didn't really know what he was doing; his mind was still fuzzed over from the unexpected alcohol intake and the effect that Seifer had on him. But those _moans_ coming out of Seifer's mouth were making this all the more worthwhile: Hayner had never seen the older boy show any signs of what he might have thought of as weakness, so this was… Astounding.

He moaned as Seifer's fingers massaged his scalp, shuddering involuntarily and causing the taller male to cry out his name loudly before hot, sticky saltiness erupted into his mouth. He swallowed what he could and spat the rest onto the concrete beside him.

Suddenly hands grabbed his arms and yanked him up so Seifer could press their lips together again, the older blonde's hands quickly working their way into Hayner's pants to deal with his own arousal. Those calloused hands around him made Hayner shiver and press himself against Seifer, grinding their hips together for more friction until, with a loud cry of the other's name, he came and collapsed, panting, against Seifer.

After a long silence filled with just slowly steadying breaths and pounding heartbeats and the sounds of the party close by, Hayner mumbled,

"Seifer… What are we?" He would have pulled back to look into the taller male's eyes, but he was afraid of what he might find. Plus, Seifer was warm and the night air was rapidly cooling. The older blonde leaned back against the wall, his arms still wrapped around Hayner's waist.

"What do you want us to be?" he asked uncharacteristically gently. Hayner pressed himself even closer (if that was possible) to the warm body against him.

"I don't know… But… I don't want this to be a one-time thing."

"Well what then?" Seifer's voice was soft as he rubbed small circles over Hayner's back. "Lust buddies?"

"Fuck no, that's just degrading." Hayner said, feeling the stirrings of anger within him.

"Boyfriends…?" The elder's voice became even quieter so that that one word was nothing more than a whisper. Hayner felt his chest tighten at that word, his heart jumping in his chest. But he didn't want to admit how much he wanted it.

"If… you want." He didn't realise he'd tightened his grip around Seifer in anxiousness, but suddenly he was lifted up, his legs automatically wrapping around the taller's waist.

"Oh, I do. The question is: do _you_ want it?" He could feel Seifer's breath on his lips, the heat radiating off the older boy. Torn between admitting and hesitating, he just decided to fuck the consequences (hopefully literally) and crushed their lips together in a desperate, heated, sloppy kiss. Tongues tangled as their mouths met, small whimpers and gasps were given off (mainly by Hayner), their lips making quiet sounds as they pulled apart and back together for breath.

Finally, though, Hayner pulled back a little to stare into those hard aqua eyes, fingers curling around the back of Seifer's neck.

"Hell yes…" he whispered fiercely. The sudden flare of heated joy in those eyes was beautiful to Hayner, although he couldn't work out why those words would have sparked such an enthusiastic reaction as Seifer kissed him again.

One thing was for certain, though: he'd have a killer hangover in the morning.

**AN: **OK, so I know what lemons and limes are, but… what's cherry? If anyone knows, please tell me, cos my closest guess is 'first time' cos of the phrase 'to pop one's cherry'. I hope you enjoyed. EXAMS. ARE. ALMOST. OVER. Only Textiles tomorrow. AND THEN I'M DONE. And I can work on my coat more 3


	8. Chapter 8

**8DChapter 8**

**AN: **Woot aren't you happy there's another chapter?! XD I kid. I fail at updating on time now… ¬_¬' Sorry 'bout that. Unbeta'd so far, will be replaced with beta'd version later.

Hayner woke up and stretched, pulling himself into a sitting position and running a hand through his mussed blonde hair. A warm arm slipped around his waist and a familiar voice murmured into his ear.

"Good morning, Chickenwuss." He jumped and froze, before turning to look at his… Boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ He… had a… Hayner shrugged off his silent marvelling and leaned in to kiss Seifer again. Seifer tasted like mint and coffee; a sure sign that he'd woken up, had a drink and brushed his teeth before slipping back under the covers next to Hayner. For some reason, it made the younger boy feel warm to think that the taller male hadn't just upped and left before he woke up. He lay back down and closed his eyes, unconsciously snuggling closer into Seifer's body.

"You ok?" the quiet whisper was accompanied by a soft brush of his boyfriend's (he really was going to have to get used to that word) lips against his ear.

"Yeah…" he yawned. "I thought I'd have a killer hangover, but it's pretty mild…" All he could really feel was a throbbing ache behind his eyes, which he could live with.

"That's good…" He felt the older blonde yawn and let himself drift off again.

A few hours later, he woke up a second time to an empty bed. Hayner sat bolt upright, only to hear the sounds of a shower from the next room. _Oh_. He swung himself around to plant his feet on the ground and stood, rubbing his eyes. Catching sight of the clock, he swore and hastily found his clothes and pulled them on (he was still wearing his boxers, thankfully; Seifer had stopped him from removing those the night before, no matter how much they had both wanted to).

"I've gotta go, Seifer! I told Pence and Olette I'd meet them three hours ago!" he called through the bathroom door. Just as he was dashing down the hallway towards the front door of Seifer's apartment, a hand grabbed his arm and spun him into a warm, albeit wet, embrace. There was a brief meeting of lips before Seifer released him and Hayner realised that his boyfriend was wearing nothing but a towel. His eyes travelled over the tanned and smooth expanse of skin, taking in the perfectly formed, but not bulging, muscles and slender waist, the hipbones just barely showing over the top of the fluffy, white towel, the almost delicate-looking collarbone and broad shoulders.

"Go on, then, Chickenwuss. I'll see you later." Hayner shook himself free of his admiring of Seifer's bare, wet chest and turned to leave.

"See ya, Seifer."

Hayner ran into the Usual Spot, panting for breath.

"Hey, guys, I'm sorry I'm late, I was-"

"With Seifer, we know." Olette cut him off, sounding mildly annoyed.

"That… Wasn't what I was gonna say." He winced at his own weak protest.

"But it's the truth." Pence chimed in. The blonde boy sat down on the yellow water cooler and ran a hand through his hair, not meeting either of his friends' gazes.

"We saw you. Last night, down that alley." Olette informed him. He tensed.

"Which bit?" he asked warily, looking up to meet her eyes at last.

"Do you really want us to say it?" she asked playfully, chuckling. Hayner blinked. She wasn't… mad? "No, I'm not mad." She said, easily reading his thoughts in his face. "But you _did_ kinda give us a shock. Seeing your best (male) friend kneeling in front of his supposed arch nemesis… doing _that_, is kind of… shocking."

"Yeah, I really didn't need to see that, for the record." Pence added, grimacing. "Mental soap, anyone?" Olette chuckled.

"Count me in." Hayner just rolled his eyes, happy that his friends didn't seem to mind that he was now… dating their enemy.

But really, come to think of it, it had always been him. Olette never liked them, and Pence had held a grudge against Rai ever since he stole his pants from the locker room, leaving him to grow mould in the damp room, but Hayner had always been the one that started things, if Seifer didn't.

"I see you're beginning to work out that you've liked him for a while?" Olette asked. "You've been doing everything but screaming it in his face, y'know. No wonder he snapped and kissed you." Hayner blinked.

"… I thought it was seeing me almost naked and saving my ass that did it." He grinned amusedly.

"He saw you naked?! No wonder he jumped you!" Olette exclaimed. Hayner shook his head.

"No, he didn't. I… fell out of my window… And he… caught me." He mumbled the last part; the story was embarrassing enough, without adding the fact that his old-worst enemy-come-now-boyfriend had been the one to catch him.

"He… No way. What was he doing outside your house at night?" Pence enquired, leaning back. Hayner frowned and scratched his head.

"That's what I was wondering when I lost my balance. I think he was on his way home or something; he only lives a couple blocks away." Olette nodded.

"That's probably it. Anyway, how long since you two actually got together?"

"Um… Last night." Hayner admitted, rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly.

"Hang on, _last night_?!" Olette burst out. "You were… doing _things_ with him last night and you only just got together?! Then what happened when he randomly made out with you? And when you got him to leave just by looking at him?" Hayner held up his hands in a surrendering position.

"Whoa, whoa! Yeah, he was the one who 'randomly made out' with me the day after I fell out of my window, but… We've… Kinda… We actually made it official last night, ok? Before that it was just… Random hook-ups. And no, that does not mean I've slept with him."

"Thank God for that." Pence chuckled. "I was getting worried." Hayner smirked.

"Doesn't mean I won't." The brunette grimaced.

"Thanks _so much_ for that mental image, Hayner."

"Hayner, stop traumatising Pence and go get some ice cream." Olette commanded, pointing to the curtain that cut off the Usual Spot from the back alley. Hayner snickered and nodded, jogging out of the small space, heading towards the Sandlot where the ice cream stand was usually to be found.

**AN:** Ooohhh… . I hate the end of this chapter. It's, to steal a fun phrase, 'like an ugly, hairy nipple in the mouth'. DX. I like the start, though. XD.

I'm so sorry that this has taken so long… Months… DDDDDD: I'm horrible and should be stoned. *Sets up stone-selling stall* there. Now people can stone me but they have to buy the stones :D!!


End file.
